candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1000
| moves = | target = 1,000 | blockers = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 | previous = 999 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 1001 | nexttype = Ingredients }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The board starts with a single colour. The player will start with two colour bombs on the board. *There are a lot of candies to collect, but there are four colours and wide open spaces, so long cascades may frequently happen. *The player has to collect 3,000 candies in 30 moves. This means you have to get an average of 100 candies per move.3,000 candies / 30 moves = 100 candies per move *The orders are worth 300,000 points,3,000 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 300,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Play opportunistically. Do not waste even a single move trying to set up combinations unless cascades create the special candies and that you are able to create the combinations from them. *With each move, detonate the combination or special candy that will produce the greatest mass destruction. In descending order, these are: colour bomb + striped candy, colour bomb + wrapped candy, striped + wrapped, colour bomb + regular candy, wrapped candy match, striped candy match. *Work from the bottom, then the cascades will do the rest. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to the high two and three star target scores. *The orders are worth 300,000 points. Hence, an additional 1,700,000 points for two stars and an additional 3,200,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn at least 66,680 points per move2,000,000 points / 30 moves = 66,666.67 points per move for two stars and at least 116,680 points per move3,500,000 points / 30 moves = 116,666.67 points per move for three stars. Trivia *This is the 1,000th level in the game. *This is the tenth milestone level in the game. *This is the third milestone level to contain four colours in the board. The first one is level 200 and the second one is level 300. *This was the first milestone level which used to have difficulties split in web and mobile version. This was because mobile had the old mechanics which causes the candies to be immediately matched before settling, which applied until the Mellow Marshmallow update. The former difficulty for mobile was extremely hard. *This level, along with levels , , , , and , has only one colour in the beginning of the level. *The green candies present at the start of this level form an M which is the Roman numeral for 1,000. *This level beats the record for not only the most amount of candies of a certain colour but for the total amount of candies needed. The player must collect 3000 candies total, four times the previous record, 750 in level 435, and 1000 of a single candy, more than one and a half times the previous record, level with 666. *This is the third level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as 1,000 blue, green, and orange candies are needed and the one star target score is 1,000 points. The other two levels are level 6565 jellies need to be cleared and level 666666 blue candies are required. *The order by itself is worth 300,000 points, which the highest guaranteed score for fulfilling the order. It is also 300 times the target score, and yet it is still less than 10%300,000 / 3,500,000 points = 8.571% of the three-star target score. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge number of candies. *Many people thought that it would be the last level ever due to the fact that this level needs collect a total of 3,000 candies and there will be no more levels after. *This level was extremely hard on mobile due to the older mechanics which caused the candies to be immediately matched. It favoured simple matches. With the Mellow Marshmallow release on mobile, it has changed to use same cascades as on web version, making this level passable on that platform. *It is also one of the easiest of all hexagonal levels. The large amount of candies required to collect corresponding to the milestone is a likely reason for this level being hexagonal. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery 1000 mobile.png|Mobile version- Before green candies are matched Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-17-37.png|Mobile version- After green candies are matched Level 1000 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Caramel Keep levels Category:Levels with regular candy orders Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Milestones